Smash's Best Rofl Coptor Story! Parody
by weeza29745
Summary: This Rofl Coptory adventure will blow your mind. :PI don't own SSBM but my brother and I created the story.


"Alright – ey smashers, lets – ey go! " Mario cried, breaking the circle of awesome SMASH POWER! w00t! The ice climbers arrived rather late, but made up for it by bringing everyone tangerines. Why? I have no idea whatsoever, but, apparently, they also switched their title to 'Lava Climbers' Which doesn't make any sense at all because if they were to climb lava, they would burn and die! Oh yeah, and it never made sense for them climbing ice either -**Cough- -**Cough- But any who, they brought their tangerines and began nibbling on them like little rabbits. Nibble Nibble It was really annoying because while they were acting like rabbits, they were sounding like hogs, big loud snorts… Um… Not quite enjoyable… So unpleasant that Zelda got so annoyed that she threw a chair at them and I said " Lol lamo rofl coptor " Even though it wasn't really even that funny. I just felt like saying rofl coptor.

Then Ganondorf and Peach eloped leaving a note for Mario and Dr.Mario (PEACH IS A WHORE : O )

Which read,

Dear Marios,

I have eloped with the evil Ganondorf because I hate you all. Please burn in h e double hockey sticks. Even though I'm a whore that doesn't mean I don't have the capacity to love or hate. Oh yeah, and I actually DID bear Bowser's children! HA! ROFL COPTOR! I SCREWED WITH YOUR BROTHER TOO! MUAHAHAHAHA. Ahem Anyways, Just wanted to say, I'm leaving, for good…. Unless you pay me with a hundred dollar bill. dolla dolla….

Your former hoe,

Peach

Both Marios gasped in shock but recovered quickly, because there was always her sister, Daisy. Hey, they liked' em fiesty. Dr. Mario went "Wawho!" as Daisy walked into the room. Mario yelled "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" As he saw what Dr. Mario was about to do with his brother's wife.

Link staggered in drunk from a party he and Yoshi had thrown. He was stumbling around when out of no where he threw his sword at Dr. Mario. BBBOOOOOOOMMM shockaloca! The sword had killed our beloved Dr.Mario. Mario opened the door furiously. Wow! He saw Peach and Ganondorf. Quickly, he grabbed his jet pack and, then gazed at the sun, he flew them into space and left them for death.

As he calmly walked back into the room, he found Luigi and Fox. "How could you Fox? How could you kill Daisy?" Mario and Luigi both tore at each of Fox's ears till he had been ripped in half. Blood spattered across the walls pointlessly. "Hey, I thought that this was a bloodless game…" Mario wondered , then Luigi shrugged. Mario and Luigi then went on vacation in Maui.

Back to what's going on at the house, Yoshi had eaten Zelda's clothes off. Then D.K. walked in saw Zelda and they made babies that night and, Zelda had one of the ugliest babies ever has she gave birth (What do you expect when D.K. is the father?) her and D.K. randomly died.

That left the new stupid named Lava Climbers to take care of the baby. Uh Oh.

"GWAHAHAHA!!! ROFL COPTOR! " Kirby said as he waddled in queerly. "My mashter plan has worked!" The Lava Climbers screamed in terror, " OH NO! IT'S THE WADDLING PINK MASHTER BLOB! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! AND HE HAS ROFL COPTORS!!!!!" They sat screaming together. This plotless story keeps going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on aND on and on and on and….. ROFL COPTOR! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Back to the story.

"AHHHH……" The Lava climbers stopped and coughed. They lost their annoying lava climby voices. HOORAY! Everyone rejoiced Yoshi was so happy he accidentally ate the Lava Climbers. Everyone cheered more. Then Jigglypuff cam floating in, her reply was, "Wow, what is goin--" she had just then brutally murdered by Samus then they rejoiced more than before and everybody was drinking eggnog.

The murdering and rejoicing brought about the feeling of Christmas to the air of Smash.

Well, that ends this crazy, smashy, Rofl coptor – y chapter, have a nice day.

ROFL COPTOR!


End file.
